The Different Sides of Canada
by TheRussianGirl
Summary: Madeline Williams was a shy, quiet Canadian girl. She went to Hetalia high along with several other kids from around the world. They were all chosen because of a talent they had. Her best friend is dating a girl she doesn't like and she likes him too. Will her cousin and friends convince her to do something she's never done before? PruCan FrUk SpaMano ScotCa etc. Read to find out.
1. The weekend begins

Madeline Williams was a shy, quiet Canadian girl. She went to Hetalia high along with several other kids from around the world. They were all chosen because of a talent they had. Whether it was singing, dancing, fighting, drawing, anything! Sweet little Madeline was chosen for her cooking and writing. She could make pancakes like no other. But those weren't her only talents. She could dance, she could act, and she could play hockey. She also liked to do other things, like sing, but she never thought she was any good at them.

"Hey Maddie!"

She turned and saw her American cousin running up to her.

"Oh…. Hello Alfred…." She said quietly, smiling slightly at him.

"Why are you still so shy Maddie?" He asked.

She shrugged. The blue eyed boy sighed and shook his head. He had been chosen for this school for his strength and ability to play just about any sport.

"Anyway, Alice wanted to know if you were going to do anything for the talent show." He said.

Maddie blushed and said, "No…. I don't think I'd be able to get up in front of everyone and do something…. Besides, what would I do?"

"You could do a gymnastics thing with Alice." He answered.

She shook her head saying, "No. I'm not going to do gymnastics in front of the whole school."

"Why?" Alfred asked.

She gave him a look.

He smirked and said, "You just don't wanna wear a leotard in front of a bunch of guys."

She rolled her eyes.

"What makes you say that?" She asked sarcastically.

He chuckled and said, "Well, you could always sing."

Her eyes widened and said stammered, "W-what…? No…! Not in front of so many people…!"

"Why not?" He asked.

"B-because I'm too scared…. And I'm not even that good…." She said, looking down.

"What? What do you mean you're not that good? You're awesome Maddie!" He exclaimed.

She shook her head and said, "No Alfred, I'm not. Besides, I'm not going to sing in front of anyone so no."

And with that, she walked away to her class. When she walked in, what she saw disgusted her. She saw that albino Prussian, Gilbert, kissing his Austrian pansy of a girlfriend Sophia. She just about gagged and rolled her eyes, walking to her seat, trying to ignore them. If you can't tell by now, Maddie has a crush on Gilbert, so it makes her sick when she sees them together. But, Gilbert's here best friend, and has been since they were still in dippers. He's two years older than she is, but is in the same grade she is because he started school late due to fighting that went on in the town he used to live in in Germany.

"Hey Maddie!"

She looked up at Gilbert.

"Hey Gil…." She said quietly.

He sat next to her and smiled.

"So, about this weekend…!" He said.

She looked at him.

"What about weekend…?" She asked.

That weekend was a three day weekend, and Gilbert had promised to stay at her house and teach her how to play the guitar, how to fight a little better, and to take her to the mall and help her find a dress for homecoming.

"Well, Sophia wanted me to go shopping with her and wanted me to stay at her house…." He answered.

"Oh…." Maddie said, looking down.

She tried not to sound disappointed. She was really looking forward to their hang out weekend but oh well I guess.

"But I told her I already promised you that I'd spend this weekend with you and that I'd much rather go out shopping with you than her." He said, grinning.

Her head snapped up and her eyes widened.

"W-what…?" She stuttered.

His grin got wider as he said, "Ya! 'Course I'd tell her that! I hate going shopping with her! She's always so picky and wears such girly clothes! Plus, I already promised I hang with you. And the awesome me doesn't go back on his promises! That'd be so unawesome! And not even the Bad Touch guys could make me break my promises! Especially to my favorite Canadian!"

Maddie blushed but smiled.

"Thanks Gil…." She said quietly.

~x~

So Friday rolled around and Gilbert arrived at Maddie's house. Since they were best friends for so long, he had a key. So he let himself in and found her on the couch in grey skinny jeans, a purple tank top, and a blue plaid button up shirt, drinking a Gatorade.

He chuckled and said, "Wow Maddie."

She finished her Gatorade and said, "What? I'm at home!"

He just shook his head and sat next to her, setting his stuff on the floor. Maddie tossed the empty bottle somewhere and sat back.

"So what do you wanna do first?" Gilbert asked.

"I don't know…." She said.

"How about we start with fighting?" Gilbert asked.

She smiled and said, "Sure."

So they got up and cleared everything out of the way. He showed her some stuff, then had her do it. She did it all fairly well. So they moved on.

"Show me how you kick Maddie." He said.

She kicked and he shook his head.

"If you kick like that you're gunna get hurt. Do it like this." He said, showing her how to kick.

She nodded and imitated him. He smiled and nodded. After a little while longer of teaching, he decided to have her spar him. So they had four matches. Three out of the four, Maddie ended up on the floor. But on the last match, she finally ended up on top. She pinned Gilbert to the floor and sat on him, slightly smirking.

"Not bad!" He said, grinning.

He then threw his weight up and flipped them over, pinning her to the floor.

"But it still needs some work!" He said, grin still in place.

She rolled her eyes and shoved him off. He laughed and got up, helping her up.

**So, tell me if you liked it please! This is my first story without an OC in it that I've posted, so it's probably OOC. Please let me know if it is and if you know how I can get them into character better. Oh, and I'm gunna be using songs that work for or with PruCan, so if you know any songs or want any songs to be in this story, let me know what song, who it's by, and how it fits PruCan. R&R! Or else the awesome Prussia will keep all of Maddie's pancakes and syrup away from you! **


	2. The scare

So after that 'fun', they decided to shower up. After their showers, they started the guitar lessons. They sat on the couch and he gave her the guitar.

"What do you want to learn first?" He asked.

"I have no idea." She said, looking down at the guitar.

He chuckled and said, "We'll start with _**Smoke on The Water**_."

She nodded and he told her which string to strum. After an hour she was still having problems with it, so Gilbert went and sat behind her. He wrapped his arms around her placed his hands over hers, showing her what to do.

"See…? Like this…." He said, his breath tickling her ear.

She blushed greatly but nodded, letting him guide her hands. The played guitar for the rest of the day until dinner. They ate and cleaned the dishes together and laughed while doing so. They changed into their night clothes and settled down on the couch to watch a movie. And what movie was that you ask? The Exorcist!

"G-Gilbert…. We shouldn't watch this movie at night…." Maddie said, slightly worried.

He grinned and said, "Don't worry Maddie! It'll be fun!"

He popped the movie in and turned the lights out. Maddie squeaked quite loudly. He sat down on the couch and chuckled as she grabbed a hold of his arm.

"What's wrong Maddie?" He asked.

"I-it's pitch black in here…!" She squeaked out.

"So?" He said.

"The movie's a scary movie…! And Alfred said to watch this movie mid-day with the blinds open…! And he said even with that he couldn't sleep for three months after watching it…!" She said, tightening her grip on his arm.

"Don't worry Maddie! Alfred's a pussy when it comes to scary movies and you know that! And besides! If you do get scared, the awesome me is here to protect you!" Gilbert announced, wrapping his arm around her back.

'_I hope you're right….' _She thought.

The movie started and it wasn't so bad. Until a flash of light came through the red drapes that is. Maddie jumped and squeaked again.

"Was that lightning…?" She asked.

"No Maddie it wasn't lightning." He said.

"Than what was tha-AH!" She started, but was cut off by a loud crack.

She squeaked again and clung harder to Gilbert's arm.

"That was too lightning!" She said.

"Ok! I was wrong! It was lightning!" Gilbert said.

She went quiet and let go of his arm, sitting there with her arms wrapped around her legs. They watched the movie in silence, save for Maddie's small squeaks whenever thunder cracked. But towards the end of the movie, when it started getting really scary, Maddie started clinging to Gilbert again. But not his arm; his chest. Thunder cracked extremely loudly and Maddie clung to him even more and just about started crying. Then his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered, wrapping an arm around her.

"Mi amigo! You should come over to my house! Francis and I are prank calling all the girls and scaring the shit out of them because the storm!" Antonio said.

"Uh, I can't…! I'm a little busy…!" Gilbert said into the phone.

Thunder cracked again and Maddie got even more scared.

"Gil…! Stop it…!" She said rather loudly.

Gilbert looked down at the blond and was about to say something to her when he heard Francis and Antonio say together, "Gilbert…. What are doing to Maddie…?"

"What? Nothing! I'm not doing anything to her! She's freaking out about-!"

A scream came from the movie. Maddie screamed and started to cry.

"DAMN IT GILBERT TURN IT OFF!" She screamed/cried.

"I can't!" He yelled back over the noise of the movie and her crying.

"WHY NOT?" She asked.

"Because I don't have the remote! It got knocked off the couch and lost somewhere!" He said.

"Well turn it off somehow please!" Maddie sobbed, burying her face in his chest.

"I have to go guys! Call you tomorrow or something!" He said hanging up.

He tossed his phone to the side and wrapped his arms around her.

"Maddie…. Are you ok…?" He asked.

She shook her head as another scream rang out from the TV. She cringed and balled her fists into his shirt. He sighed and stroked her hair trying to get her to calm down. She did after a few minutes and looked back at the TV. Big mistake. Right as she looked, the exorcist's face popped up. Then, the power went out leaving them in the dark. And she screamed again.

"Shh! Maddie it's ok!" He tried to sooth as she started to cry again.

"Gil…. I'm scared…!" She cried into his chest.

He sighed again and said, "I know Maddie…. But you don't have to be…! I'm here and I'll protect you from all the scary things! I promise!"

She sniffled and looked up at him through the darkness.

Gilbert chuckled and said, "It's just like when we were back in Germany when the fighting was going on when we were in fifth grade…."

"How…?" She asked, settling against his chest more.

He lay back on his back, pulling her closer and said, "Well, back then when your family came to live with mine, you wouldn't be able to sleep some nights because you were scared. You'd come into my room and crawl into my bed. And I sit there holding you until you fell asleep."

Maddie smiled as the memories of all those times flooded into her mind. It was true. She used to get so scared to the point that she'd crawl into Gilbert's bed and he'd hold her. He'd tell her made up stories with happy endings and sing her songs his mother used to sing to him.

"Gilbert…?" She said.

"Yes Birdie?" He answered, using the nickname he gave her when they were kids.

She giggled at the name and asked softly, "Can you sing me some of those songs again…? Please…?"

He smiled softly and said, "Of course Birdie…. Which one do you want me to sing first…?"

"The one about the ducks…." She said with a smile.

He nodded and started to sing.

_**Alle meine Entchen **_

_**schwimmen auf dem See,**_

_**schwimmen auf dem See.**_

_**Köpfchen in dem Wasser,**_

_**Schwänzchen in die Höh.**_

_**Alle meine Täubchen**_

_**gurren auf dem Dach, **_

_**gurren auf dem Dach.**_

_**Fliegt eins in die Lüfte,**_

_**fliegen alle nach.**_

_**Alle meine Hühner**_

_**scharren in dem Stroh,**_

_**scharren in dem Stroh.**_

_**Finden sie ein Körnchen,**_

_**sind sie alle froh.**_

_**Alle meine Gänschen**_

_**watscheln durch den Grund,**_

_**watscheln durch den Grund.**_

_**Suchen in dem Tümpel,**_

_**werden kugelrund.**_

Maddie smiled again and said, "Now the one with the roses and dreams."

_**Guten Abend, gut' Nacht**_

_**Mit Rosen bedacht**_

_**Mit Näglein besteckt**_

_**Schlüpf unter die Deck'**_

_**Morgen früh, wenn Gott will**_

_**Wirst du wieder geweckt**_

_**Morgen früh, wenn Gott will**_

_**Wirst du wieder geweckt**_

_**Guten Abend, gut' Nacht**_

_**Von Englein bewacht**_

_**Die zeigen im Traum**_

_**Dir Christkindleins Baum**_

_**Schlaf nun selig und süß**_

_**Schau im Traum 's Paradies**_

_**Schlaf nun selig und süß**_

_**Schau im Traum 's Paradies**_

_**Guten Abend, gut' Nacht**_

_**Mit Rosen bedacht**_

_**Mit Näglein besteckt**_

_**Schlüpf unter die Deck'**_

_**Morgen früh, wenn Gott will**_

_**Wirst du wieder geweckt**_

_**Morgen früh, wenn Gott will**_

_**Wirst du wieder geweckt **_

"And the cradle one…." She said, starting to drift off to sleep.

_**Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf **_

_**Dein Vater hütet die Schafe**_

_**Deine Mutter schüttelt den Baum Traumland**_

_**Und unten fallen angenehme Träume für dich **_

_**Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf **_

_**Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf **_

_**Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf **_

_**Unser Ferienhaus Vale ist tief**_

_**Das kleine Lamm ist auf der grünen **_

_**Mit verschneiten Vlies so weich und sauber **_

_**Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf **_

_**Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf **_

_**Wi-Wi-Wiegenlied, **_

_**Hush, my babe wieder und stellen nicht weinen **_

_**In der Wiege jetzt schwingen Sie,**_

_**Bis du schlafen, werde ich leise zu singen, **_

_**Sc-Schlaflied **_

Her eyes slipped shut and her breathing slowed as she fell asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead before falling asleep himself.__

**Ok! So, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Ok? TELL ME! Please? Anyway, these are the English lyrics to the songs:**

**All my ducks **

**floating on the lake, **

**floating on the lake. **

**Head in the water **

**Tails in the air. **

**All my darling **

**cooing on the roof, **

**cooing on the roof. **

**One flies into the air, **

**fly after all. **

**All my chickens **

**scratching in the straw **

**scratching in the straw. **

**Find a grain, t**

**hey are all happy. **

**All my goslings **

**waddle through the base,**

**waddle through the base. **

**Look in the pool, **

**be perfectly round.**

**Good evening, good night**

**Bedecked with roses **

**With carnations covered **

**Eclosion under the blanket**

**Tomorrow morning, if God wills **

**Will you be woken up again **

**Tomorrow morning, if God wills **

**Will you be woken up again **

**Good evening, good night **

**Guarded by angels **

**The show in a dream **

**One Christmas tree you **

**Sleep now peacefully and sweetly **

**Check out the dream's paradise **

**Sleep now peacefully and sweetly **

**Check out the dream's paradise **

**Good evening, good night **

**Bedecked with roses **

**With carnations covered **

**Eclosion under the blanket **

**Tomorrow morning, if God wills **

**Will you be woken up again **

**Tomorrow morning, if God wills **

**Will you be woken up again**

**Sleep, baby, sleep **

**Your father tends the sheep **

**Your mother shakes the dreamland tree **

**And pleasant dreams fall down for you **

**Sleep, baby, sleep**

**Sleep, baby, sleep **

**Sleep, baby, sleep **

**Our cottage is deep Vale **

**The little lamb is on the green **

**With snowy fleece so soft and clean**

**Sleep, baby, sleep **

**Sleep, baby, sleep**

**Lu-Lu-lullaby **

**Hush, my babe to cry again and not make **

**In the cradle now you swing, **

**Until you sleep, I'm going to sing softly, **

**Lu-lullaby**

**R&R! Or no Maddie will keep all of Gilbert's sexiness to herself! Don't forget, if you know any songs or want any songs to be in this story, let me know what song, who it's by, and how it fits PruCan. Bye bye for now!**


	3. The mall and anger

When they woke up the next morning, they smiled at each other. They got up and got dressed for the day. Maddie made them breakfast and they ate happily. After that, they got into Gilbert's car and were off to the mall. They turned the radio on and the song _**Mad **_by _**Ne-Yo **_came on. Maddie started to sing along, changing some of the lyrics so it was like a girl was singing.

**Oooo oooo oooo  
Oooo oooo ummm**

**She's**** He's staring at me, I'm sitting wondering what ****she's**** he's thinking  
Ummm Nobody's talking, cause' talking just turns into screaming (Oooo)  
And now as I'm yelling over ****her**** him, ****she**** he yelling over me,  
all that that means is neither of us are listening,  
and what's even worse, that we don't even remember why we're fighting**

So both of us are mad for nothing (fighting for)  
nothing, (crying for)  
nothing, (oohh)

When we won't let it go for nothing, (come back for)  
nothing,  
it should be nothing  
to a love like what we got oh baby

I know sometimes it's gonna rain,  
But baby can we make up now  
cause' I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)  
**girl**** boy I don't want to go to bed, mad at you  
and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me  
no I don't want to go to bed mad at you  
and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (oh noo)**

Umm  
and it gets me upset **girl**** boy when you're constantly accusing  
(asking questions like you already know)  
we're fighting this war, but baby both of us are losing  
(this ain't the way that love is supposed to go, what happened to working it out?)  
We fall into this place where you ain't backing down, and I ain't backing down,  
so what the hell do we do now?**

So both of us are mad for nothing (fighting for)  
nothing, (crying for)  
nothing... (oohh)

When we won't let it go for nothing,  
nothing,  
it should be nothing  
to a love like what we got oh baby

I know sometimes it's gonna rain,  
But baby can we make up now  
cause' I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)  
**girl**** boy I don't want to go to bed mad at you  
and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me  
no I don't want to go to bed mad at you  
and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (oh noo)**

Oh baby this love ain't gone be perfect, (perfect perfect oh no)  
And just how good it's gonna be  
We can fuss and we can fight long as everything is alright between us before we go to sleep...

Baby we're gonna be...

Happy... Baby...

ohhhh...ohhhh

I know sometimes it's gonna rain,  
But baby can we make up now  
cause' I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)  
**girl**** boy I don't want to go to bed mad at you  
and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me  
no I don't want to go to bed mad at you  
and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (oh noo, nooo, noo)**

He smiled as she finished singing. She looked at him and saw him smiling. She blushed as she realized he had heard her singing.

"Come on Maddie don't blush! You're good!" He said, chuckling at her.

"No I'm not! Alice is, not me." She said.

"You both are." He countered.

"Whatever…." She muttered.

She started to sing the next song.

**I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone**

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me

"And like I said, you are a good singer Maddie! Not many people can pull that song off!" Gilbert said, pulling into the parking lot of the mall.

She rolled her eyes and got out when he parked. They walked into the mall and went to _**GameStop **_to check out some new games. They found nothing good so they left and went to _**Hot Topic. **_Maddie started looking at the hair stuff and Gil came up behind her, grabbing a tiara headband, placing it on her head.

"What the heck?" She said, a hand flying to her head.

She looked back at the laughing albino and rolled her eyes, punching him in the arm. She looked at herself in a mirror they had and shook her head, taking the head band off.

"Hey Maddie, what do you think of this?" Gilbert asked.

She turned around and saw him holding up a free hugs lanyard.

She giggled and said, "That's cute Gil!"

"Should I get it?" He asked.

"Yes! It'd be funny to see you get tackled by like four girls because of that!" She said, laughing at the thought.

"Oh, I'm getting you one too." He said, grabbing a second one.

She laughed and shook her head. He paid for the lanyards and they left. They went to a few more stores and got some clothes, jewelry, and other stuff. Around noon, they went down to the food court and got food. They got some McDonalds and sat down. As they finished, Gilbert made a little squeaking noise and jumped up.

"Have to pee! I'll be back!" He said, running to the bathroom before he peed on himself.

Maddie nearly lost it but managed to keep it to giggles. She shook her head smiling and looked around. That's when she saw her; Sophia. But she wasn't alone. Oh no, she was with the Hungarian boy Daniel. She rolled her eyes as the Austrian girl laughed at something he had said. She was about to look away when she saw Sophia kiss Daniel. _**Kiss**_ him! On the freaking lips! No, Maddie was too angry for it to be freaking. She kissed him on the fucking lips! When she's dating Gilbert! She was about to get up and go yell at her when Gil came back.

"Hey, Maddie, why do you look so pissed off?" He asked.

'_Shit! I can't tell him!' _She thought, quickly searching for something around them that could have upset her.

That's when she heard the song that was playing. _**Baby **_by _**Justin Bieber**_. She _hated _that song.

"They're playing Justin Bieber." She said flatly, crossing her arms in a half pout.

"Kesesese! You would get mad over that~!" He laughed.

"Whatever. Let's just go get the dress and shoes." Maddie said, standing up.

He laughed again and followed her to the dress store. She tried on several dresses but none seem to be her. That is, until she found a black strapless dress with a white bow around the waist.

"How does this one look Gil?" She asked, walking out of the fitting room.

He looked up from his phone and smiled wildly.

"What…?" She asked, looking down at herself.

"That's the best one you've tried on!" He said.

"Should I get?" She said, turning to look at herself in the mirror behind her.

"Hell ya! You look great in that!" He exclaimed.

She smiled and went to change back into her clothes. She paid for the dress and they left the store. Next was shoe shopping. They were currently in a shoe store trying to find shoes her size.

"Here's some." Gil said, handing Maddie a pair of black high heel shoes.

She nodded her thanks and sat down, strapping them onto her feet. When she had them on, Gilbert offered her a hand and she took it, allowing him to pull her up. As soon as she was upright, though, she fell into Gilbert.

"You good there Maddie?" He asked, helping her upright again.

"Yep! Just stood up too fast that's all." She said, letting go of his hands.

He nodded and she walked around for a few minutes and deemed the shoes good. So she bought them and they finally left the mall.

**Ok, chapter three done! Tell me how I'm doing please! And big thanks to ****DinosaurAttack, Cuore l'anima della, HiddenCreek, and Neeky-Chan for reviewing this crappy story! Hugs and pancakes for you four! Again, songs and R&R! **


	4. What the heart wants, isn't always right

**Ok, before this chapter starts, I wanna warn you: this chapter may cause intensive squealing do to cheesy cuteness…. -.- Anyway, enjoy~! **

They got into Gil's car and drove back to Maddie's house. When they got there, they brought everything inside. Maddie plopped down onto the couch and sighed. She was so stressed out. What with finding out that her best friend's-and crush's- girlfriend was cheating on him, her friends trying to get her to do the talent show, _and_ trying to find a date for homecoming. Why was her life so damn hard?  
"You ok Birdie?" Gil asked, sitting next to her.  
"*sigh* Ya I'm fine... Just tired and stressed out." She replied.  
"Why are you stressed out?" He asked.  
She sighed again and said, "Well, Alfred and the others are trying to get me to do something for the talent show... Plus, I'm still trying to find a date for homecoming. But _no one_ notices me...!"  
Gilbert laughed and said, "Well, if I wasn't ah, _stuck _with Sophia, I'd go with you but since I'm her boyfriend, I _have_ to go with her."  
"Well, ya...! A boyfriend should go with his girlfriend. And not some other girl." Maddie said.  
"Duh, but you're not 'some other girl' Maddie! You're my best friend! And I know it's probably wrong, but _you're_ more important to me and _you_ come first. Always." Gilbert said, looking her straight in the eyes.  
She just stared at him. Was he for real? Did he actually care about _her_ more that Sophia?  
"Why...?" Was all that came to her mind.  
He chuckled and said, "Why? Because you've been there for me before I even knew her. And you were there when she wasn't. And I think it'd be wrong if I _didn't_ care about you more and put you first."  
She was stunned. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She stared into his blood red eyes and froze. What was hiding behind the ruby orbs? Something always changed in his eyes when he looked at her. Then it clicked.  
_**'Oh my god... That's love in his eyes...! But it can't be! And even if it is we can't be together! He's with Sophia! But... she's cheating on him! So we can be together― NO! What she's doing is wrong! And I will NOT be like her!'**_  
"Well, it's whatever you feel is right." Maddie said, closing her eyes and leaning back.  
Gil shrugged and leaned back also. They sat in silence for a while before Gil decided he wanted to do something. And irritate the hell out of Maddie.  
"I'm bored!" Gilbert exclaimed annoyingly.  
Maddie looked at him and growled out, "Then find something to do...!"  
"I tried!" He said.  
Maddie was about to punch her albino friend. He'd been doing this for the past half an hour.  
"Why don't you watch TV or something...?" She said.  
"But there's nothing on!" He whined.  
Her eye twitched.  
_**'If he says one more thing about being bored, I swear to maple I'm gonna kill him...!'**_ She thought.  
"Maddie~! I'm―"  
But he didn't even have time to finish what he was saying before Maddie tackled him onto the floor and sat on him, both hands covering his mouth.  
"Gilbert... You're lucky I'm such a nice person or I'd tie you up and through you into my basement...!" Maddie said, her eyes narrow.  
He stared up at her with wide ruby eyes at first, then she felt him smirk. And by the time she realized what he was going to do, it was too late.  
"**EWWW!**" She yelled, yanking her hand back and wiping the spit on his shirt.  
He laughed at her and said, "You should have known I would lick your hand!"

"Ya well, when you're irritating the hell out of me I kinda don't think about that!" She said, still wiping her hand on his chest.

She blushed slightly.

'_**I can feel his muscles….'**_ She thought.

She shook her head and pulled her hand back. She got up and looked at her phone. _5:42 _

'_**Hm…. I should probably start on dinner.' **_She thought, walking into the kitchen.

"Maddie~! I'm still bored!" Gilbert whined.

She face palmed and said, "Then take a nap while I make dinner!"

"Ok!" He said, jumping onto the couch and falling asleep.

The blond girl sweat dropped.

'_**It was that freaking easy?' **_She yelled in her head.

She sighed and started to make worsts and mashed potatoes. As she was cooking, the image of Sophia kissing Daniel kept playing over and over in her mind. She sighed again and tried to think of anything but that. She decided to just think about Gilbert. She thought about all the times they had spent together as kids, all the times he saved her from something in Germany, all the times he made her fall in love with him all over again. But she couldn't tell him about those times. It made her sad to think that'd he would never know of her feelings. But it had to be that way. She put two plates of food on the table and one on the floor.

She walked out to Gilbert and shook his shoulder, saying, "Gilbert…. Wake up…."

He groaned and rolled over.

"It's time to eat…. Come on Gil wake up…!" She said, shaking him a little harder.

….Nothing….

She smirked and said, "Oh well~! I guess I'll just have to eat all the worsts and mashed potatoes by myself~!"

He jumped up and ran into the kitchen yelling, "Where's the food?"

Maddie giggled and followed him.

"On the table stupid." She said, taking a seat at said table.

He sat down across from her and started to eat.

"Kuma! Dinner!" She called.

She started to eat and a little white polar bear walked into the kitchen and sat down in front of the plate of food on the floor. He started to eat, ignoring the two teens at the table.

"Birdie~! This is really good~!" the albino boy across from Canadian praised.

She smiled and said, "Thank you Gilbe! At least you appreciate my cooking! Unlike like _some _people."

The bear looked up at her and she playfully glared at him. He rolled his eyes and kept eating. She turned back to her food and continued to eat. When they had all finished, Gil offered to help with the dishes.

"Really?" Maddie asked, not believing her best friends.

"Ya! You said you were stressed out earlier so I thought I'd help you clean up!" He said, placing the dishes in the sink.

Maddie shrugged and said, "Ok."

So she filled the sink with water. She washed the dishes, and Gil rinsed and dried them.

"Wow! That went by fast!" She said, drying her hands on a towel.

"Duh! Stuff always goes faster when there's two of us!" Gilbert said.

Maddie giggled and went up to her room to change. When she came back down, she found Gilbert pinned to the floor by her polar bear.

"Maddie~! Help me!" He said, trying to wiggle out from under the bear.

"Kumajiro get off of him!" She said, nudging the bear with her foot.

"No…!" He said.

She sighed and picked the bear up, setting him down on his blue pet bed next to the couch. He curled up and started to snore softly. She shook her head and turned back to her best friend.

"Alright Gil go get changed." She said.

He hopped up and ran upstairs. Maddie sat down on the couch and closed her eyes. She thought about what her heart thought, and what her brain thought. Her heart thought it was best to tell Gilbert that she was in love with him. But her brain thought that it would be best to keep it a secret. She heard Gil coming back down the stairs. She opened her eyes and started to blush madly.

"Hm? Maddie your face is all red…." He said, tilting his head to the side.

She blushed harder and said, "G-Gilbert! Where're your pants?"

"Oh! I couldn't find my pajama pants so I said screw it!" He answered, grinning at her.

Gilbert was standing in front of the blond girl wearing only Prussian flag boxers and a black tank top. He noticed her staring at him, smirked, and flexed.

"Like what you see Maddie?" He asked.

She blushed harder and looked away.

"J-just sit down damn it…!" She muttered, grabbing a pillow and hugging it.

He sat down next to her and said, "You know Maddie, it's kinda funny when you get angry and swear."

"Really? You think it's funny?" She said, looking up at him.

'_**No…. I really think it's hot…!' **_He thought.

But he said, "Ya!"

She glared at him and his eyes widened as he realized what she thought that meant.

"Shit! That's not what I meant Maddie! I didn't mean it was funny funny! I meant it was funny in a cute way!" He said, waving his hands in front of him.

"Cute way…?" She repeated.

"Ya! Like when we were kids and you'd always get so mad whenever someone would ignore you! It was like little puffs of smoke were gunna start coming out of your head! It's adorable!" He said, smiling at her.

"Oh…." She said, letting her voice trail off.

She looked around for something to distract herself when she saw a good movie on one of the shelves.

"Hey! Let's watch _Yes Man_!" Maddie said, getting up and putting the movie in.

"What's that?" He asked.

"It's a really funny movie from 2008. It's good trust me." She said, turning the lights out and sitting next to him.

She hit play and the movie started. For the most part, they were laughing the whole time. A little after half way through the movie Maddie started to get cold. She scooted a little closer to Gilbert and shivered slightly. He noticed and looked down at her.

"Are you ok Maddie?" He asked.

"Ya, I'm just cold." She said, rubbing her upper arms.

He grabbed the blanket on his left and wrapped it around her. Then he put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Better?" He asked.

She blushed slightly and nodded shyly. They returned their attention to the movie and laughed again. A little while later, the movie ended and Maddie was ready for sleep. She was half laying on Gilbert and was half asleep when he turned the movie off.

"Maddie, it's time for bed. Come on wake up." He said, shifting her slightly.

"I don't wanna…." She groaned.

"Come on! It's cold down here! And there's a nice warm fluffy bed waiting for you upstairs!" He said.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and muttered, "Carry me…."

He chuckled and picked her up bridal style. He carried her up the stairs and into her room. He set her down on her bed and got in next to her. She instantly cuddled up to him and smiled as his sent invaded her nose.

"Good night Gilbe…." She whispered.

"Night Birdie…." He murmured, falling asleep.

Before she slipped asleep, one thing bounced around her head….

_**A fresh rain fall**_

**Ok, give it to me straight readers, did this suck? Cause for once, I feel good about this! But if it sucked, oh well~! There're other chapters! And I want to thank everyone who alerted, faved, and reviewed this story! You all mean so much to me! I just wish I could get the same results with my other story Vampire Girls. I haven't gotten a single review, fav, alert, or anything on it yet…. So please read it? Anyway, R&R please! **


	5. More important and asked

The brown haired girl rolled over in her large lush bed. She sighed contently as she felt strong arms wrap around her bare body.

The boy behind her pulled her closer and nuzzled her, saying, "Mmm…. Sophia~! Last night was great~!"

She rolled over again and snuggled into his chest.

"It was…. You're very good what you do…." She said, drawing her finger up from his bare hip to his neck.

"Well so are you~!" He said.

She smiled up at her secret second boyfriend. She slipped out of bed and grabbed her pink robe, wrapping it around her naked body. Daniel got up and followed her into the bathroom. Sophia looked at the brown haired boy and blushed slightly.

"Put some pants on please Daniel! My mom could be home any minute!" Sophia said.

Daniel rolled his eyes and grabbed his boxers and pants. He put them on and leaned against the bathroom counter and watched as Sophia got dressed. She did her hair and makeup and turned to her boyfriend. She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

A door opened down stairs and a voice called, "Sophia! I'm home~!"

They broke apart and Sophia took his hand, leading him down stairs. They found her mother in the kitchen pouring a glass of milk.

"Oh? A shirtless boy holding my daughter's hand at seven in the morning?" She said.

"Mom, it's just Daniel. You know that it's not uncommon." Sophia said.

"I know sweetie. I was just joking." Sophia's mother said with a smile.

Daniel smiled back at here sweetly and said, "Good morning Mrs. Edelstein how was your flight in?"

"Good morning Daniel. And it was fine. But, I have another flight in two hours." She answered.

"Well, at least you get to see your beautiful daughter before you leave again." Daniel said, hugging Sophia tightly and kissing her forehead.

She giggled and said, "Stop it Daniel!"

"Stop what? Telling the truth?" He said.

Sophia's mom laughed at the two teens and looked at the clock.

"Oh crap! I've gotta go!" She exclaimed.

She kissed both Sophia and Daniel on the cheek.

"Bye kids! Love you!" She yelled, running out the door.

"Love you too (mom)." They both said.

Sophia turned to Daniel and said, "So, Daniel, I have to ask you something."

"What is it?" He said.

"Well, Gilbert has been spending too much time with that stupid Canadian floozy. And I have a feeling that he might ditch me for her for the dance. So, honey, I need you to ask Madeline out to the dance and keep her away from Gilbert and I." Sophia said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Why do you care so much?" Daniel asked.

"Because I plan on telling Gilbert about us and that the two of us are done. And I don't want her interrupting us." She said, crossing her arms.

Her second boyfriend smiled and said, "Alright."

~x~

Maddie rolled in her bed to see nothing but pale skin. She looked up and saw Gil's sleeping face. She blushed when Gilbert pulled her closer to him and nuzzled her hair.

"Gil…?" She asked, shaking him.

He groaned and pulled her closer. She blushed more and sighed, snuggling into his chest more.

"I wish I had the courage to tell you what I saw and how I really feel…." She muttered, falling asleep again.

Red eyes flew open when he knew she was asleep.

'_**Did she really just say that…?!' **_He thought, cheeks tinted pink.

He closed his eyes and thought about when they were kids. All the times when Maddie would get scared and couldn't sleep so she crawled into his bed and snuggled into his chest. The times when the fighting would get so bad he'd take her down into the basement and distract her with just about anything. And every time, from the moment they met, that Madeline has made him fall in love with her again.

'_**Wait…. What was that about what she saw…? Did I show something I wasn't supposed to?! No, I don't think so. Oh well, she must of just saw something at school that bothered her.' **_He thought, drifting off to sleep again.

That night, Gil went home since they had school the next day. But not before tucking his little Canadian into bed.

~x~

In the morning, Maddie woke up with a smile. She sat up in bed and felt something slip down her arm. She looked down and smiled even more, seeing Gilbert's favorite red hoodie wrapped around her body.

'_**He must have put it on me before he left….' **_She thought, getting out of bed.

She showered and got dressed, putting her hair in pigtails. She put her glasses on and shivered. She slipped Gil's hoodie back on and walked down stairs. She ate a quick breakfast and grabbed her bag.

"Kumachirio! I'm leaving for school! Be good!" She called.

"My name's Kumajiro…." He said back, rolling his eyes.

Just as Maddie stepped outside and closed the door, Gilbert pulled up.

"Hey Birdie! Want a ride?" He asked.

"I don't know Gil…. You know how I feel about that thing…." She said, eyeing the black vehicle.

"Oh come on Maddie! You know I can drive this thing! I'm not gunna crash. Besides, it's chilly out and you shouldn't walk." He said.

"Gil…. I still don't like it…. It more dangerous than a normal car…!" She said.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Madeline, I'm not going to do something stupid while I'm driving with you. I driver safer with you anyway."

She blushed at the use of her full name and sighed, nodding. She slung her bag over her shoulder and got on the black motorcycle. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He revved the engine and took off. Maddie squeaked, tightening her grip on her friend. They came to a red light and stopped. While they were stopped, Maddie fixed her white skirt. The light turned green and they were on their way to school again. They pulled into the parking lot and Gilbert killed the engine. They got off the bike and Gilbert laughed at Maddie trying to fix her hair.

"It's not funny Gil!" She said, trying to get her hair to stay down.

He smiled and helped her fix her hair. She thanked him and they walked into the school. They met up with their friends and went to their lockers.

"See you in science?" Gil said.

Maddie smiled and said, "Yep!"

He smiled back and left with the other two members of the BTT. Maddie turned back to her friends.

"Hey Maddie?" Alice said.

"Ya Alice?" She answered.

"Why are you wearing Gilbert's hoodie?" She asked.

"Hm? Oh, because he put it on me while I was sleeping last night before he went home." The Canadian said.

The girls entered their math class and took their seats.

"You know Sophia won't be happy when she sees you wearing that right? Cause Gilbert doesn't let her wear that hoodie." Amelia, Alfred's sister and Maddie's other cousin, said.

"Ya, I know…." Maddie said flatly.

"Hey, how did you get here this morning?" Alice asked.

"Gil picked me up on his motorcycle." Maddie said.

"What?! Do you know he never lets _anyone _ride on his motorcycle with him?! Not even Sophia!" Alice said, eyes wide.

Maddie shrugged and said, "Well, I have been his best friend since we were kids. And also, now I have something to rub in that bitch's face so I don't care."

Amelia and Alice looked at each other, then back to Maddie and said, "Madeline…. Are you ok…? You just called Sophia a bitch…."

Maddie blushed as she realized she swore in front of her two friends.

'_**Shit! They weren't supposed to hear that~!' **_She thought.__

"Sorry guys! I guess Gil's gotten to me!" Maddie said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh, ok." Alice said.

So all during math, the girls just passes notes and talked quietly while the teacher wasn't looking. Two more classes passed and Maddie walked into science class. She took her seat and looked around for Gil. But he wasn't there yet. She shrugged and took her things she need out.

"Hey Madeline."

She looked up and saw Daniel standing there.

"Oh, hi Daniel. Did you need something?" She said.

It took all she had not to let disgust slip into her voice.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something." He answered with a smile.

"Hm? What is it?" Maddie said, wondering what the hell he would ask her.

"Well, I'd like to take you to homecoming, if you'd like. Will you go with me?" He said.

Maddie was stunned. Why did _Daniel_ want to take _her_ to homecoming?

"U-um…! Y-ya…. That sounds nice…. I'll go with you!" She said with a smile.

He smiled back and said, "Great! So I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sure! Here's my address." She said, quickly writing it down and giving it to him.

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek before walking to his seat. She blushed and touched her cheek. She jumped when she was poked in the face. She turned and saw Gilbert smirking at her.

"So what was that with Daniel?" He asked.

"O-oh…! He uh, he asked me to go to homecoming with him…." She answered.

"He did? What'd you say?" He asked.

"I-I said yes…." She mumbled, looking down.

His smirked grew and he said, "Wow! Nice Birdie!"

She shrugged. Sophia came into the classroom and went straight over to them.

"Hello Gilbert." She said.

"Hey Soph!" He said, grinning up at her.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, saying, "Gilbert, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Thousands. Anyway, our little Maddie's growing up~!" He said, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Oh? How so?" The Austrian asked.

"She's going to homecoming with the dashing young Daniel!" Gilbert said.

The brunet smiled (thought it looked forced) and said, "Congratulations Madeline. I hope you have fun with him. He's a nice boy."

And with that, she walked to her seat. Maddie rolled her eyes and huffed. This was going to be a long day.

~x~

"Hey Maddie, you have practice today right?" Gil asked.

"Ya. Today, and every day like always." She said, smiling.

You see, our sweet, quiet, shy little Maddie was on the schools 'Spirit Squad'. They don't have cheerleading or poms, so they have this.

"Oh right! You guys have the same practice schedule as us!" Gilbert said.

See, our rambunctious, annoying Gilbert was on the football team, as well as the soccer team, but they were in two different seasons.

"Ya…. Anyway, mind giving me a ride home?" Maddie said.

"Course not! As long as you don't mind me being all sweaty and smelly." Gil said with a laugh.

"When are you not?" Maddie teased.

Gil made a fake offended face and said, "Offended!"

"Right. Anyway, we should get to practice." She said, closing her locker.

They walked to the locker rooms to change and headed outside. Maddie met up with Alice and Amelia, who were also on the squad, and Gil met up with the other two BTT members. Practice started and it went pretty normal, at least, until a certain Austrian girl had to go and be a bitch to Maddie.

**Alright! The next chapter has some nice surprises~! So how was this one? I feel the beginning was good but the rest sucked. Oh well~! But, R&R and I'll love you~! And if I get at least five reviews/comments I'll put some **_**real **_**PruCan in here~!**


	6. The fight and prom part 1

**Yessssss! FINALY got this chapter done! Hopefully the next one will be out soon too~! Anyway, warning! Pissed off Maddie! Enjoy~!**

"Hey Madeline! Why don't you stay away from my boyfriend?" Sophia asked.

"Um, because he's my best friend." She said back.

"Well I know you're jealous of us so just back off!" She said.

"As a matter of fact, I'm not jealous of you and Gilbert. If anything, I feel bad for Gilbert for having to put up with you…!" Maddie retorted.

Sophia rolled her eyes and said, "Right, like dealing with me is harder than dealing with you."

"It is." She said.

"Well it's not like he'd ever love you! He'll always love me and never stop loving me so just stay away from him." Sophia said.

Maddie's eye twitched and she snapped. She punched Sophia in the face and knocked her to the ground. She kept hitting her while yelling at her in French.

"Petite salope! Vous êtes déjà triché sur Gilbert et vous n'avez aucune idée de qui il aime!" She yelled, hitting Sophia repeatedly.

Alice and Amelia eventually pulled Maddie off of her and stood by her sides.

"C'est ce que une pute comme toi mérite…! Vous devriez aller en enfer vous baise peu!" She spat, kicking Sophia in the stomach once more before walking off.

On the other side of the football field, the BTT stood staring in disbelief of what they just saw.

"D-did _**Madeline **_just do that…?!" Gilbert exclaimed.

Antonio and Francis just nodded.

"Hey, Francis…? What did Maddie say to her…?" Antonio asked slowly.

Francis paled and said, "U-um…. I'm not so sure you want to know mon ami…!"

Gilbert and Antonio looked at each other, back at Francis, and said, "What the hell did she say?!"

Francis sighed and said, "Look, you can ask her exactly what she said and it's her chose if she wants to tell you, but the gist of what she said was that Sophia was a little bitch, something about Gilbert that I will not repeat, and something about her not knowing who he likes. Then she said that's what a slut like her deserved…. And that she should go rot in hell…."

Their eyes widened.

"No way! Are you sure that's what she said?!" Gilbert said.

"Gilbert, French was my first language, I think I know how to understand it." Francis said, crossing his arms.

Gil sat down on the ground and said, "There's no way in hell that my little Maddie could have said that…!"

The Spaniard and Frenchmen looked at each other and said, "Well, she has been hanging around Alice and us so…."

Gil shrugged and sighed.

'_How in the hell did that come out of my sweet little Maddie…?' _He thought.

He sighed again and fell back onto the grass. This was gunna be a long week.

~x~

"Alice! Have you seen my shoes?!" Maddie asked, running through her house trying to find the shoes she had bought.

"Check under the foot of your bed." Alice said, turning the Canadian girl around.

She ran into her room and found them.

"I love you Alice!" She called, putting her shoes on.

Alice just smiled and continued getting herself and the other two blonds ready for homecoming. After they were ready, they all waited for their dates to come get them. 6:30, Arthur Kirkland showed up to get Amelia. 6:45, Francis (Who is Maddie's cousin by the way) came to pick up Alice.

"I'll see you there ok?" Alice said.

Maddie smiled and nodded. Alice hugged her and left with Francis, leaving the Canadian girl alone.

'_**Maple…. I hope everything goes alright tonight….' **_Maddie thought.

7:00, there was a knock on her door. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey Madeline." Daniel said, holding an iris out to her.

She blushed and took it. They left and drove to the school. He parked and got out, going around the car and opening Maddie's door. He helped her out of the car and offered his arm. She linked her arm with his and they entered the dance. As they walked in, the song _**You Don't Know You're Beautiful **_by _**One Direction **_started to play.

~x~

Meanwhile, Sophia and Gilbert were dancing to a song. It went off and they separated. _**You Don't Know You're Beautiful **_by _**One Direction **_started to play and they looked around at the people dancing.

_**You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,**_

_**Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,**_

Gilbert smiled at the thought of Maddie.

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,**_

_**Oh oh,  
**_Just then, he looked up and saw the most incredible thing he'd ever seen…. Maddie walked into the room….

_**You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful**_

She was wearing a long blue dress and her hair was curled and fell perfectly around her. The one thing that was the most different, was that her glasses, were nowhere in sight.

'_**When did she get that dress?!' **_Gilbert thought.

But then, he saw the boy walking next to her. It pissed him off. He wanted to be the one walking next to that gorgeous, stunning Canadian. He blinked.

'_**Wait! Why the hell am I getting so jealous?! She's my best friend and I have a girlfriend!' **_He yelled in his head.

_Because you love her…._

He shook his head ever-so-slightly. He knew that but he shouldn't be getting so angry at a time like this. He looked back up and saw Maddie and Daniel making their way over to them. He smiled when she looked up at him.

"Hey Gilbert, Sophia!" Daniel said.

"Hello." Sophia said, eyeing the two of them.

Maddie let go of Daniel's arm and stepped in front of Gilbert.

"H-hi Gilbert…." She said quietly, looking down.

All he could say was, "Wow Madeline…."

She blushed and looked up at him. He grinned at her.

"When did you get this dress?!" He asked.

She looked down at her dress and smiled sadly.

"It was my mother's…. My father sent it to me just before he passed away…." She said.

He smiled down at her. She looked up at him with a twinkle in her eye.

"Hey, do you remember that military ball we went to when our dads got that promotion?" She asked.

The albino nodded.

She smiled again and said, "This was the dress my mother wore…."

He seemed to perk up and said, "Oh ya! I thought I knew it! You know, you look just like her in it…."

"Ya…. And you look like your dad in that…! Isn't that what he wore?" She said.

He chuckled and said, "Ya…. Mom sent it to me a month ago, right after he died…."

Maddie's smile fell.

"That's right…. He only died last month…." She muttered.

It already felt like an eternity to both of them. But that's for another chapter.

"Anyway, you look great!" Gilbert said, returning back to his normal self.

Maddie smiled and said, "Thanks Gil…."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to know if you wanted to dance Maddie?" Daniel said, placing a hand on the blonde's arm.

She smiled at him and said, "Sure…. I'll talk to you later Gilbert."

He nodded and watched them walk off.

~x~

An hour later, the four of them sat at a table laughing and eating.

"Hey Maddie, do you remember at that ball when our moms made us dance with each other when they danced with our dads?" Gilbert asked.

Maddie laughed and said, "Ya! I totally sucked back then!"

"No you didn't!" He said.

"Yes I did Gilbert! I stepped on your foot like, five times!" She laughed.

"You were six Maddie!" He laughed back.

"And you were eight!" She said.

They just laughed until Sophia said she needed to talk to Gilbert. He and Maddie exchanged a look and shrugged. So the two left the table and walked to a corner of the room. Maddie watched them and sighed. Something told her that this would end one of two ways: either Gilbert would leave pissed as hell, or someone was leaving in tears…. Or possibly both.

**Ok, there you go! Chapter six! I was hoping that this one was going to be longer, but oh well~! Anyway, I used **_**You Don't Know You're Beautiful **_**simply because it fit so well there. I'm not too fond of One Direction, but I don't hate them. Anyway, I'm gunna start on the next chapter so until then, R&R and bye bye! **


	7. Prom part 2 and final chapter

**Alright, part two! Enjoy~!**

"What?!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"You heard me. It's over." Sophia said.

"Why?!" He asked.

"Because I'm in love with Daniel." She stated.

"Why did you wait till now to tell me?!" He said.

"I was dropping hints all night." She countered.

"What…?" He muttered.

She rolled her eyes and said, "I was giving little hints with what I said and in the car."

He blinked, thinking back to the car ride there.

_Gilbert sat in the passenger seat of Sophia's car, thinking about nothing in particular. Sophia turned the radio on and some country song started to play. He really didn't pay attention to the lyrics until the end of the song. The only lyrics he heard were: _

_**Here's a bombshell just for you  
Turns out I've been lying too**_

"How the hell was I supposed to know what that meant?!" He just about yelled.

She shrugged and said, "I thought you would have been smart enough. Anyway, you should be happy. I know you have feelings for that Canadian floozy, so now you can go play with her heart."

Gilbert's eye twitched.

"You can insult me, but when you say _**anything **_bad about Madeline, I draw the line there! And I would _**never **_play with her heart!" Gilbert said enraged.

He stomped off back to the table and sat down again. Daniel got up and walked away. Maddie looked over at Gilbert and saw the bitter look her wore.

"Gilbert…? What happened?! I haven't seen you this angry since Antonio lost Gilbird that month last summer…." She said.

He heaved a deep sigh and mumbled, "She broke up with me…."

Maddie's eyes widened.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

He just nodded and let his head fall back as he let out a groan.

"I-I'm so sorry Gilbert…!" She said.

"Don't be…." He said.

"No, I should have told you…!" She said before she could stop herself.

His head snapped up and he said, "Told me what…?"

Maddie sighed and said, "When we went to the mall I saw Sophia and Daniel kissing…. But I didn't have the courage to tell you…."

"So that's what you meant that night!" He said.

She blushed and stammered, "Y-you weren't s-sleeping?!"

He shook his head.

Maddie covered her face and groaned, "Merde…!"

"Hey Maddie, if you knew about Sophia and Daniel, why did you say yes when he asked you to the dance?" Gilbert asked.

"I don't know…." She answered.

They shrugged and tried not to think about what just happened. About half an hour later, the headmaster walked up onto the stage thing the DJ was on.

"Alright students, are you all having fun?" She asked.

Everyone clapped.

She smiled and said, "Brilliant! Now, it's time to announce this year's homecoming king and queen! This year, as you all know, is a little bit different. You voted on a king, who will pick their queen!"

Everyone cheered and crowded around the stage.

"Alright ladies and gents! This year's homecoming king is…. Gilbert Beilschmidt!" She announced.

Gilbert was surprised for a minute before grinning and jumping up, running to the stage. Everyone was clapping and cheering. He got up there and stood by the headmaster. A crown was placed on his head.

"Well Gilbert, does this surprise you at all?" She asked him.

"Actually, ya, it does." He said, grin widening.

"Really? Even with being in the Bad Touch Trio?" She said.

He nodded.

She shrugged and said, "Well, Gilbert, who's the lucky girl to be your queen?"

"Is it your girlfriend?" Someone yelled.

He smiled sadly and said, "No, Sophia and I…. Split up about half an hour ago so…. I have someone else in mind…."

"Really? Who?" The headmaster asked.

Gilbert's smiled melted from sad to sweet as he said, "Madeline Williams…."

The headmaster smiled and said, "Wow! Who knew that you'd pick such a smart, wonderful young lady! Madeline! Come up here and join us please!"

Maddie stood up slowly as a spot light was shone on her. The crowd moved to make a path to the stage. She walked shyly up to the stage and up the stairs. She stood next to Gilbert and had a tiara placed on her head.

"Well, how about a round of applauses for our handsome homecoming king and beautiful homecoming queen?" The headmaster said.

And were there applauses.

'_**They really see me?!'**_ Maddie thought.

But of course, the one time anyone sees her, it has to be ruined.

"Why do you see her?"

They turn and see Sophia standing with her arms crossed.

"You've never seen her before so why now? Because she has a crown in her head, is that it?" She asked.

"Why do you care Sophia? What does it matter to you if they see me or not?" Maddie asked.

"I really don't care. I just want to know why they suddenly see a worthless piece of nothing like you. I mean, why are you even here? You have no purpose so why live?" She said, placing her hands on her hips.

Maddie was taken aback. She was right…. Her eyes started to water.

"Oh look, the poor little Canadian baby's going to cry. Well get over it. Someone was bound to tell you and better me than Gilbert. Besides, he's only taking pity on you, nothing else." Sophia said, crossing her arms again.

That was it. Maddie could no longer hold the tears. They started to fall as she ran off the stage and out of the room.

"Madeline!" Gilbert called, running after her.

~x~

Maddie ran outside and threw the crown off. It landed on the grass surprisingly softly, without breaking. She ran into the school's garden and collapsed onto the floor of the large gazebo. She started to sob uncontrollably. How could this happen?! And in front of the whole school!

"Madeline?!"

She looked up and saw Gilbert standing a few feet away from her, holding the tiara.

"Go away Gilbert…!" She said.

He came over to her and knelt down next to her.

He pulled her to him and said, "No Maddie…."

She sniffled and rested against him.

"Why did you come after me…?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Because I was worried about you." He answered.

"Why did she have to do that tonight…?! It's bad enough no one sees me normally, but now they're going to think about what she said and it'll be worse…!" She said, starting to cry again.

"Hey! That's not true Maddie! No one is going to forget you! No one _could_ forget you Maddie!" He said.

"How…?" She mumbled.

"Because, no one is going to be able to forget that beautiful girl who stood up on that stage being crowned homecoming queen…. You shone like the awesome star that you are." He said, placing the tiara back on her head.

She sniffled again and nodded. Gil smiled and wiped away any more tears. He stood and helped her up.

He offered her his arm and said, "Shall we?"

She smiled and linked her arm with his. They walked back into the dance and to the center of the dance floor.

"And now, our king and queen will share a dance!" The headmaster said happily.

The song _**Enchanted**_ by _**Taylor Swift**_ started playing. Gilbert placed his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You really do look beautiful Maddie…." He said as they danced.

She just smiled. They danced through the song, but when a particular part came up, Maddie started to sing along.

"Please, don't be in love with someone else, please don't have somebody waiting on you…."

They danced until the end of the song.

And just as it ended, Maddie whispered, "I love you Gilbert…."

Then, she went on her toes, and connected their lips. And so, they shared their first kiss. When they pulled apart, Maddie rested her head against his chest and they continued to dance.

**Ah finally~! I got some PruCan in! Yay! Anyway, I was thinking of ending it here and starting a sequel…. Yay, I'm gunna do that. So, look out for the sequel~! Till then, later~! **


End file.
